Victorious: Where did I go wrong the truth is out!
by KissMeToday
Summary: ******ON HIATUS*******same jade same story...well just about
1. Chapter 1

Victorious: Where did I go wrong-the truth is out!

Wazzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzup I'm back bitches with something that is totally gonna send chills down your spines season two of victorious where did I go wrong so what did we learn:

Cat's vagina goes stiff for Justin Bieber

Tori is claustrophobic

Sikowitz is a Psycho….wait we always knew that

And Beck and Jade have a son o_0

So what does the future hold for this season I guess you're going to have to read on to find out?

"Hey Jake you're so cute I love you so much"

Slut, whore, slag, lil miss open legs all the things Annabelle James got called when she had her baby Brick with Brody Isle which I don't want to happen to me if anyone finds about Jake, me, Beck and Andre are the only ones who know about Jake, Andre always says if you love him don't hide him from the world because soon enough everyone will find out about him I guess he's right but I'm scared that people won't respect me anymore, I mean I absolutely love my son but don't want my high school days to be like my elementary school days where I was bullied but even back then it was jealousy of my talent for singing and acting but it still hurts no matter what sort of bullying it is, it's still painful, I can't stop thinking about Beck or Tori I mean I know I may have a few feelings for Tori but the closer she gets to Beck and as the days go on and she forgets about everything we did when we were drunk I just seem to become more and more jealous. She had the opportunity of the lifetime to perform at this award show something happened she got fired and got to replace her but then I saw a live video feed of her and Beck almost kissing but she rejected him because we were friends and she can't kiss her friend's ex boyfriend so he was left sitting there like an idiot, me and Tori's relationship might not of been the best but I told she cared so I tricked them into letting her perform. Beck and I haven't spoken properly and anytime we do it's only about Jake and what times he needs to be fed and all that shit you have to worry about with a baby, Cat somehow found out about Jake and is blackmailing me saying to keep her quiet I must get her Bibble.

Anyway apart from my little rugrat life's been great-ish, my parents finally got a divorce so there is no more arguing in the house except from mine and Arthur's little fights Arthur's my little brother who is so irritating, he loves the colour yellow, he's nice and has all the girls in his grade are crushing on him he's like 3 years younger than me and is completely scared of me which I guess is a good thing…ok maybe I'm lying the old Jade would say stuff like this I don't hate him I love him he's not scared of me he's like my best friend he absolutely loves Jake and looks a lot like Burkley Duffield but with fully brown hair kinda like Beck's… great another reminder of him in my life.

Tori and I don't speak much, I think she has completely forgotten that I exist, but haven't forgotten about her she lights up my world like nobody else and the way she flips her hair get me over whelmed and sometimes I can't believe she doesn't know she's beautiful I guess that what makes her beautiful inside and out….gosh I need to stop listening to one direction so finally I build up the courage to speak to her

"Hi Tori"

"Oh, hi Jade we haven't talked in a while how've you been"

"Good I guess"

"Maybe we should hang out sometime, if you don't still hate me"

"No I don't mind that all"

"Great see you at mine tonight at 8"

"SURE"

As we speak I am writing a new chapter…sorry the story's been on hiatus…I'm just so busy be sure to check back for recent updates one shots and new story's including:

House of Anubis: house of the chosen one…for Nina

iCarly: iTurn that CAMera on

and

Austin and Ally: Boyfriends and Girlfriends

I will try and fit them all in this year but if I do they may all be on hiatus

Thanks for all your support and please remember to review my stories all critism is taken into acknowledgement


	2. Chapter 2

Victorious: Where did I go wrong-the truth is out!

*"Maybe we should hang out sometime, if you don't still hate me"

"No I don't mind that all"

"Great see you at mine tonight at 8"

"SURE"*

Driving to Tori's house looking all nice and trying not to show how nervous I am, I knock at the door she opens it and kisses me and then I hear my phone going off telling me that it's time to feed Jake, I normally nap with him after school and wake up at six in the evening to give him a feed but because I'm going to Tori's so my mums gonna take care of him.

I get ready in my "best clothes" and drive down to Tori's…I knock the door to see tori still in her pj's

"Sorry I wasn't feeling too well so thought maybe instead we could watch a movie"

"That's fine"

I went into her living the place I loved to see knowing that on that counter top I first figured out I love Tori Vega

"So Jade I have a confession"

"What"

"I'm feeling fine"

"Then why are you in that short nightie"

"Because I wwant to impress a special someone"

"WHO'S THAT"

"You of course"

"Why"  
"Because I still haven't forgotten about our little experiment"

I wake up out of my trance almost crashing into this little kid, my palms are sweaty I'm getting really nervous and my leg won't stop shaking finally (and for real this time) I pull up to Tori's house and the first thing I do is knock on the door and get no answer but I hear loud noises so I look through her window I see is two people having sex on her couch, at this moment so I decided to leave the house I back out slowly knocking over a pot and suddenly I freeze as the two people having sex look at me (they hear me knock over a pot but not ringing the door bell) and I see its Tori (which crushed me) and Beck (which infuriated me) so they stood there naked while I stood here like an idiot staring but finally I run away crying

Remember some chapters may be on hiatus as I am working on new stories


End file.
